


The Christmas Surprise

by NoahK



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [15]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Christmas AU, F/F, will you be home for christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca can't make it home in time for Christmas morning so she arranges a little something to be dropped off at their house to make it up to Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Request by squigglyshawty on ao3 - I can't figure out how to send you a possible prompt so I'm writing it here. Can you do one where beca and chloe are already a couple and chloe thinks beca won't be home for christmas but on Christmas Day she receives a big box from beca and it turns out beca is inside the box?

“Babe, I’m so sorry,” Beca repeats again. Her gaze is fixed on the spoon she’s twirling around her mug because honestly that’s the only thing that’s going to get her to keep her voice steady right now. “I’ll do what I can to get there but-”

“But it won’t be on Christmas,” Chloe fills in the blank for her. “It’s okay. You just - you know how I am with the holidays.”

“I know,” Beca mumbles. “But we’ll make our own special day of it on the 26th, yeah?”

“I guess,” Chloe musters up a response.

“This is really bad timing but I have to run. You gonna be okay?”

“I’ll be fine. I just wish you’d be home for Christmas,” Chloe responds easily. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Beca repeats. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Chloe mumbles before hanging up the phone.

Beca lets out a long sigh once her phone has been secured in her pocket again. If there’s one thing she hates the most in the world it’s disappointing Chloe. It was hard enough telling the redhead that she had to travel to recruit new voices for the record label so close to the holidays let alone trying to tell her she might not be home in time for Christmas morning.

//

“So, no news on when you’ll be back?” Chloe asks hopefully.

“No,” Beca lied albeit not easily. “Nothing yet.”

“Okay,” Chloe sighed on the other line. “Okay.”

“But I do have something to make up for it,” Beca cheered up upon hearing Chloe get excited.

“A surprise?” Chloe chirped.

“Yes, you can call it a surprise,” Beca laughed at her excitement.

“I love surprises,” Chloe yelled as response. “What is it?”

“Hey,” Beca interrupted. “That would give the surprise away, Chlo. And defeat the whole purpose of it.”

“I know but we both know that I can’t stand waiting to find out what it is.”

“I know but trust me, Chloe. It’ll be worth the wait,” Beca says with a chuckle.

“Okay,” Chloe mumbles. “I’m just so excited.”

“Alright, babe. Well enjoy your excitement. I gotta run,” Beca laughs. “Sorry to leave you on that note but I’ll call soon.”

“You suck, Beca Mitchell. You’re lucky I love you,” Chloe responds sarcastically.

“Well, I love you too,” Beca mumbles before hanging up. She chuckles to herself before being interrupted by the flight attendant announcing the next flight. Beca took in a deep breath because honestly had that been announced a minute earlier her plan would have been busted and she did not go to this extent of lying for her plan to fall apart now.

//

When Chloe awakens on Christmas morning she jumps right up like she always does because she wouldn’t be Chloe Beale if she wasn’t excited on Christmas morning. She skipped into the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee like she always does before turning on A Christmas Story to fill the silence of the house. She goes about her early morning routine like she always does just waiting for the phone call she was expecting.

It’s promptly at 9am that the doorbell ringing interrupts Chloe’s wait for the phone call. She puts her phone on the coffee table before shuffling over to the door. When she looks through the peephole all she sees is a giant box sitting on the front porch which of course only makes her more excited.

Chloe throws the door open and immediately starts clapping her hands together when she sees Stacie and Aubrey decked out in red and green elf onesies before squeaking out a loud “Oh my god.”

“I swear to god this never gets mentioned again and don’t ever say that I don’t love you,” Aubrey says with a glare fixed to the redhead.

“Never would,” Chloe chirps with the clap of her hands. “What is this?”

“Your surprise of course,” Stacie declares with a wink. The redhead watches as the two friends maneuver the cart to get the box threw the front door. “This part though wasn’t thought through so well.”

“We’ve got this. Just put your body into it,” Aubrey grumbles as they attempt to get the wheels over the edge of the doorway.

“That’s what she said,” Stacie mumbles easily in response. Chloe laughs at the way Aubrey’s face screws up in annoyance at the other girl.

“Ha. So funny, Stace,” Aubrey quips right as they successfully get the wheels over the frame. “Here we go.”

The girls maneuver the cart into the living room and easily drop the box onto the floor. Aubrey takes over the cart and quickly wheels it back to the front door. Stacie is quick to follow the other girl with very little acknowledgement to the redhead.

“Enjoy and see you later,” the two girls call as they scurry out of the house followed by the slam of the door.

“Weirdos,” Chloe laughs approaching the enormous box in her living room. She grabbed her phone and quickly took pictures of it before trying to find the best place to open it. The problem was that it was nicely wrapped with candy cane wrapping paper and had a ginormous green bow on top of it that honestly Chloe kind of wanted to save. So she went for the green bow first taking it off as carefully as she could manage and setting it aside.

After that she ripped into the wrapping paper wasting absolutely no time to throw open the top of the box. And the contents of the box completely threw her for a loop.

“Surprise,” a little voice called from within the box.

“Beca?” Chloe squealed. “Oh my god.”

“Merry Christmas!” the younger girl called throwing balloons out of the box and into the living room around them.

“Merry Christmas,” Chloe rejoiced reaching for the other girl in a desperate attempt to get to her. “This is amazing.”

“Well, thank you,” Beca chirped with a smirk.

“What are you doing here?” Chloe asked as she watches Beca struggle to get out of the box.

“Being with you for Christmas morning of course,” Beca responds easily while she struggles with everything else. “Um, do you think you could give me a hand?”

“Course, babe,” she responds throwing her hand to the younger girl and pulling her out from the box. And despite pulling the box with her in the process and making balloons go everywhere they wind up laughing on the floor in a matter of seconds. But hey at least she made it out of the box alive right.

“I hope you enjoyed your surprise,” Beca laughs throwing a balloon directly at the redhead’s face.

“I do,” Chloe chuckles kicking a bunch of balloons back at the other girl. “Now let’s open some presents and watch cheesy Christmas movies all day because I’ve missed you.”

“Sounds like a plan, dork.”

“Who you calling ‘dork’, Ms. I’m not coming home for Christmas,” Chloe quips sticking out her tongue at the younger girl.

“Oh shush you. Let’s just open presents.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing 25 days of Ficmas!
> 
> Come bug me at noahsthetic.tumblr.com especially if you've got prompts for me (holiday related or not...you request it I will 100% write it)
> 
> Thanks by the way for the kind words and as reference I'm doing the prompts in the order that I'm getting them so sorry for the wait! They're coming trust me :)
> 
> Expect a rush of fics in the next 5 days


End file.
